


Atonement

by Quackyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Descriptions of Pain, M/M, Seelie Court, almost, cop!hakyeon, cop!taekwoon, fae!au, hakyeon is almost a rebel, hakyeon isn't sorry, hakyeon thinks a lot, secret relationship kind of, supernatural cop!au, taekwoon is deceptively soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Hakyeon knew that there were consequences of falling in love with a human.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfairy/gifts).



> A giant shout out to Blossom who basically dealt with me constantly changing my plot because apparently I can't just do a plot. I have to build an entire world for no particular reason. Also for holding my hand the whole time because I'm actually incapable of just writing. 
> 
> Also; I really hope you enjoy reading this because I actually really love this world and these characters. I used the dark fantasy/fae idea along with quite a lot of the prompt links that were included.
> 
> Thank you for your amazing prompts CandyFairy, happy holidays <3

Hakyeon got up as soon as his boyfriend open the door. He had no idea how he was going to bring this up, but it was something that he had to tell someone about before he exploded. "I need you to promise me something." Hakyeon said barely giving Taekwoon time to take his jacket off. Taekwoon eyed him and then nodded. "Y-you can't tell anyone you work with no matter what happens to me." 

"Hakyeon. What is going on?" Taekwoon stepped closer and Hakyeon practically fell onto his chest, holding him tightly. Taekwoon gently patted Hakyeon's hair. "Really what is going on? And I would never tell anyone at work about you being fae. Hongbin and Wonshik are looking for a fae cop and I think it might be you." 

"Well, I won't be a cop for much longer." Hakyeon mumbled against Taekwoon's chest. "The fae found out about us. I've been summoned to the Seelie Court to answer for my crimes." Taekwoon was tense and Hakyeon looked up at him, leaning to give him a soft kiss. He didn't know what to tell Taekwoon, he knew that nothing was going to make him feel any better about this at all. He knew that deep down the other was always going to blame himself. Futhermore, Hakyeon couldn't exactly say he'd been chosen to sire the Seelie Princesses Children to give them an heir. 

He knew that by refusing they were going to wonder why. Even within the fae monogamy isn't all too common and it was just to show up and sire some children. Hakyeon had refused because of Taekwoon, because he could never explain that to his all too human boyfriend. He'd known that by refusing he was basically tipping them off to the fact that he was trying to hide something. Hakyeon wasn't sure he could even begin to explain that without it all sounding a little weird. Taekwoon was all-in on the relationship and Hakyeon knew that his boyfriend loved him with all he had and wasn't even tempted to think about another man or a woman. Also Hakyeon knew he was the first man Taekwoon had been with and he didn't want to scare him. 

It'd taken long enough to get the cop to the point where he felt comfortable in every way with their relationship. Hakyeon liked the really basic things, he liked how Taekwoon was the big spoon and always kissed the back of his shoulder blade. He loved their hands when they were interlinked and how their skin tones mixed. He liked the way that Taekwoon would stop at every single pet store to look at the pets and he loved when Taekwoon's nephew and nieces came over. He liked most things about Taekwoon. The only thing he didn't really like was Taekwoon's job on the supernatural department of the human police force meant there was a level of secrecy to their relationship as all Taekwoon's co-workers could spot a fae and then they'd both be arrested. 

"What's going to happen?" Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon smiled, of course Taekwoon wanted to know - he'd want to fix it if it was possible. 

"Tomorrow I have to go to the Seelie Court where they will find me guilty and strip me of my fae name, _N_. Then I will be allowed to leave because I'll be banished and if I ever return they will kill me." Hakyeon spoke almost clinically. This was going to happen regardless of what he wanted. 

"Lie." Taekwoon said, "tell them you're sleeping with me for information, that I'm under your fae magic." 

"You do know we don't charm humans into bed." 

"Hakyeon." Taekwoon said looking at him. "Just lie. Please." 

Hakyeon shook his head. "No." He hugged Taekwoon tighter. "they'd see through me anyway. I love you and I already gave away that it wasn't just sex." Taekwoon held him closer. 

That night Hakyeon lay facing Taekwoon who was asleep. He knew that he was doing the right thing deep down, he wanted to be with Taekwoon for as long as he could and this was the only way. He wasn't going to lie about how he felt, there was nothing wrong with it. He knew he was just being used as a statement, there were plenty of fae/human mixes within the court and no one had been punished. He had just been the wrong fae to fall in love with a human. He smiled fixing Taekwoon's hair a little while he slept. 

When they'd first met Taekwoon had had longer hair, it was practically shoulder length. Hakyeon remembered listening to the man complain about it getting the way and constantly tying it up. He did prefer Taekwoon with this shorter hair, he thought it was very chic on him. He wished that the world was different, that the fae were more accepting of dating people, loving people who weren't fae. He wished the humans weren't afraid of the fae and that Taekwoon wasn't afraid of what would happen if people at his work found out about them. He wanted to go to Taekwoon's work parties and be the man on his arm. 

Although he did get a little slutty when he drank champagne. Ok so he wasn't slutty but he got _really_ clingy and he _needed_ Taekwoon, so maybe work parties weren't the place to go. He was starting to believe that the world was never going to change and they were always going to be stuck like this. 

As of tomorrow he wasn't going to be a cop anymore, that hurt. He still hadn't figured out who was responsible for the fae disappearances that had been going on, and the subsequent deaths. He hated that he was going to leave a case unsolved because he was going to just become a barista. From tomorrow he would just be Hakyeon, he wouldn't be N anymore. He knew it was going to hurt, and it would continue hurting for the rest of his life, but he wasn't going to be telling Taekwoon that. No, the man lying in the bed with him had more than enough to worry about without feeling guilty over something that wasn't ever his fault. Hakyeon had known he was playing with fire when he had asked Taekwoon out. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Hakyeon had known it was coming but some how it didn't make it any better. He had known from the first time he lay eyes on Taekwoon that he would be his undoing. He had seen the human, coming into the cafe every day in his neat police uniform, ordering the same coffee everyday. Hakyeon would wait for him - it wasn't the best situation for an under cover cop. He was knelt in front of the Seelie King. He looked directly at him, Hakyeon had already made the decision that he wasn't going to act ashamed of what he'd done. "N, you stand accused of lying with a human." It burned in his chest, it wasn't just meaningless sex. Not that the sex wasn't more than satisfactory. "Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

"I love him." Hakyeon refused to break eye contact. 

"You know the punishment." 

"You're going to strip me of my name." Hakyeon said blandly. "And you're going to banish me. All because I _love_ a human." 

"It's wrong." 

"You're wrong." Hakyeon was suddenly overwhelmed with pain. He crumpled to the ground. He gasped for air as his chest tightened. He knew what this was, and he knew it was going to hurt for the rest of his life. Hakyeon refused to make a sound, he wasn't going to cry out or beg it to stop, he was going to endure until the end. He shut his eyes trying to think of Taekwoon. He thought of their night together last night, Taekwoon had asked him to move in (it had only been three years and Hakyeon already had a key and basically already lived there, but Taekwoon _liked_ to make things official) and they'd made love. Hakyeon had ridden Taekwoon - which was a rare indulgence as Taekwoon detested when he wasn't in control. Hakyeon had woken up that morning to the smell of freshly ground coffee and gone into the kitchen to find Taekwoon in his white button-up shirt with takeout breakfast from their favourite diner. That thought wasn't strong enough as he found himself gasping for air again. 

He remembered kissing Taekwoon, the first time. It'd been after an awkward date that had ended in Hakyeon making the first move because Taekwoon had spent half the date trying to rationalise it all. Hakyeon remembered how Taekwoon's hands rested on his waist as he pulled him close. Hakyeon remembered being pulled up against Taekwoon's chest and how safe that had felt even then. He remembered that that night Taekwoon had smelt of musk and coffee. He found his chest decompressing til the point he could get up. 

"Leave, he who lays with humans and never return." The King's voice was emotionless and Hakyeon couldn't make himself look at the man. His chest hurt, his back hurt, the pain was radiating and he was surprised he was able to withstand it at all. He had read about the stripping of names before and some people died from the pain. He guessed it was only time to worry if he stopped feeling pain. Hakyeon brushed himself off and left the court. He knew he had to make a swift exit. He didn't make eye contact with the fae who had come just to watch the punishment that bordered on torture, he was almost disgusted that people had shown up to watch that. 

He didn't stop on his way home, he just walked briskly until his key turned to let him into their apartment. He crumpled again once he got into the flat and he started crying. It hurt so badly. Hakyeon couldn't stop crying when Taekwoon came out from the bedroom, so he scooped Hakyeon up in his arms and carried him to the bed, gently fixing his hair and pressing soft kisses to the back of Hakyeon's neck, it was the best way Taekwoon knew how to comfort Hakyeon. "I'm sorry." Taekwoon said quietly. 

"I knew the rules, fae can't fall for humans." Hakyeon shut his eyes. "I don't regret us." He said after the silence had settled between them. Taekwoon was holding him so tight as if he was going to shatter into millions of pieces. "I love you Taekwoon." 

"How much does it hurt?" Taekwoon said quietly, Hakyeon considered lying but he knew that there was no point in it. He rolled over so he could look at the man he loved. He knew loving Taekwoon's eyes as much as he did was probably a little weird but he liked how they could be so soft when he wanted them to be, he loved their depth and the fact that Hakyeon always knew those eyes were looking at him.

"More than I can describe. It's worse than anything I've ever felt." Hakyeon said shifting closer to Taekwoon's chest and pressing his face against him, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep. He wanted to sleep to avoid feeling this pain, to avoid thinking about what had happened and to know he was safe now. He _was_ safe now, Taekwoon wasn't going to let anything happen to him again. 

The next morning Hakyeon woke up to Taekwoon talking on the phone. "No Hongbin I don't have a fae informant. I'm not on fae anymore." He turned and gave Hakyeon a smile. He rolled his eyes when Hongbin continued talking and then hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He was dressed for work but he moved to kiss Hakyeon gently, the fae kissed back and smiled. 

"What was that about?" Hakyeon asked when they parted. 

"Hongbin wants to know if I have a fae informant, because he knows a high ranking fae cop had his fae name stripped yesterday." Taekwoon looked a little hurt. Hakyeon had never lied, but he'd never told Taekwoon just how important he had been. "So you were in with the royals?" Taekwoon said his tone was a little harsh but his eyes were nothing but soft. 

"Mhm. That's why they really frowned upon what I was doing with you." Hakyeon smiled at Taekwoon. 

"Are you in pain today?" 

"No." Hakyeon lied. It hurt. It felt like there was something shattering his bones, tearing his insides and he had to just endure it. He knew it was never going to go away, he was going to live with this pain for the rest of his life, he was always going to feel the loss of his name, that's what made it such a strong deterrent. "I'm not in work today so I'm probably going to sleep for a bit longer... I feel sad still, you know my own people abandoned me." 

"I know Hakyeon, you rest and if you need anything text me, ok?" He kissed him a final time. "I love you." 

"I love you more." Hakyeon smiled and for once Taekwoon didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a second part (at least) to this (because my time keeping is horrendous) so if you enjoyed this please look out for it.


End file.
